Mon amour
by TeamSerpentard
Summary: Quand Cooper et Quinn arrivent en retard au repas de Noël, et que Blaine et Sebastian s'inquiètent. / OS Coopinn & Seblaine. Coopinn dédié à BloodyShow & Seblaine à Dray'savonette particulièrement. / OS sans prétention.


« Mon amour, s'il te plait. »

Nous étions à deux heures de Noël et Sebastian Smythe tenta depuis une heure de calmer son petit ami, stressé plus que jamais.

En effet. Tous ses amis étaient arrivés, excepté Quinn et Cooper.

Cela faisait trois ans que Quinn Fabray s'était mis en couple avec son frère, Cooper Anderson.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Blaine avait fait la paix avec beaucoup de monde. Il revoyait son frère. Ses parents l'acceptaient autant lui que son petit ami et enfin, ses amis acceptaient eux aussi Sebastian. Tout allait pour le mieux.

« Il n'est pas encore arrivé, demanda Rachel inquiète, sans vouloir le faire remuer encore plus. »

Blaine hoche simplement la tête de manière négative. Elle lui adresse un coup de tête compréhensible, et retourne dans le salon.

Il déverrouille sans cesse son portable, espérant recevoir un quelconque message ou appel de la part de son frère ou de sa meilleure amie. Et pour une énième fois, il porta deux fois de suite le téléphone à son oreille, un appel pour Coop, un appel pour Quinn, s'obstinant à parler dans le vide.

« Blaine, assieds toi. Ils vont arriver. Si ça se trouve… ça bouche sur la route ? Ou alors Quinn a laissé son téléphone dans son sac et ton frère ne décroche pas en roulant ? Arrête de paniquer chéri. »

Sebastian avait poussé sur les épaules de son petit ami pour l'asseoir, le rejoignant. Il avait passé un bras derrière ses épaules, obligeant ainsi Blaine à se blottir contre lui. Blaine sanglotait tandis que Sebastian embrassait ses cheveux frisés. Il s'était résigné au gel depuis un an maintenant.

Blaine n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours blotti contre Sebastian, cherchant du réconfort. Les invités n'osaient pas venir. De peur d'énerver l'une des deux personnes. Finalement, Blaine se leva, déposant un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.

« Je vais… essayer… de ne pas y penser… Pas merveilleux… comme Noël. Blaine sourit faiblement. Tu viens ? »

Blaine tendit sa main, qui fut vite comblée par une autre. « Et je vais aller m'excuser. » Rajoute Blaine.

« Bee, non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Il prit le visage du dit Bee en coupe et l'embrassa d'une manière qui se voulait délicate et rassurante.

Deux heures plus tard les invités s'étaient en quelques sortes forcés à manger, tous tracassés par la non présence du couple Anderson/Fabray, ou Coopinn, pour les intimes. Blaine seul n'avait rien touché de son assiette. Malgré ses quelques tentatives, tout l'écoeurait.

Une porte claqua. Des pas se rapprochèrent. Aucune voix ne s'éleva. Un Blaine qui regarde un Sebastian avec espoir. Vingt têtes relevées. Celles de tous les invités.

« Blaine… Je peux te parler… Seul à seul ?» Demande une voix familière.

Blaine aurait voulu sauter au cou de son frère. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que le regard de Cooper était froid, triste et sans vie. Il voulait être fort. C'est pourquoi il gardait un visage impassible, sans sourires. Sans la magie de Noël. Quinn avait baissé la tête et avait simplement fait un pas en avant, pour rentrer dans le salon. Elle était ravissante, comme souvent. Elle pleurait. Sa main caressait son ventre de femme enceinte. Il jette un coup d'œil à Sebastian, sans sourire. Il a peur de la suite.

Il se lève. D'un pas lent il se dirige vers son frère. Il le regarde dans les yeux, mourant d'envie de l'étreindre. Il passe devant lui sans un mot, la tête baissée. Cooper avait refermé la porte et s'était retourné vers Blaine. Il ne souriait toujours pas et Blaine commençait à s'inquiéter réellement.

Blaine voulu demander ce qu'il se passait. Cooper l'enlaça fortement, anéanti par la triste nouvelle. Les larmes menaçaient de sortir. L'aîné renifla, ce qui alarma le plus petit. Il ne cessa de s'excuser. Il passait doucement ses bras dans son dos, de manière réconfortante.

« Blaine… Blaine va t'asseoir. »

Il avait soupiré ces quelques paroles. Ses yeux brillaient. Il pleurait. - La seule fois où il avait vu Cooper pleurer, c'était quand Quinn lui avait annoncé être enceinte. Blaine portait un gros pull irlandais, blanc avec des bandes bleues. Il croisa ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'il avait repliés contre son torse. Il ne lui dit rien. Il le regarda simplement dans les yeux.

Cooper regardait partout autour de lui. Comme s'il s'assurait qu'aucun intrus n'était entré dans la pièce.

« C'est papa et maman. Ils sont décédés dans un accident de voiture cette nuit. »

Il avait aligné ces mots d'une traitre, dans un seul souffle. **BOUM**. C'est exactement la sensation qu'eu Blaine. Il ne savait pas s'il devait partir, crier ou pleurer. Aucun mot ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Juste un souffle. « Coop. »

Le dit Coop ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre son petit frère sur le canapé. Blaine s'était alors allongé, la tête sur les jambes de l'aîné. Ils s'étaient autorisés intérieurement à pleurer la mort de leurs parents. Cooper passait inlassablement ses doigts dans les boucles noires du plus jeune. « Tu veux que j'aille chercher Seb ? » Blaine hocha la tête, se relevant. Se genoux étaient repliés contre lui, sa tête à l'intérieur de ces derniers. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés.

Son petit ami arriva rapidement, la triste nouvelle lui avait été annoncée par Quinn. Seuls eux quatre étaient au courant. Sebastian ne dit rien. Il prit juste Blaine dans ses bras, lui promettant de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. _Il l'embrassa et lui promis à nouveau de l'aimer toute sa vie._

* * *

_Voilà pour mon nouvel OS Seblaine - Coopinn. (Cooper-Quinn. Je ne sais pas si ce nom de ship existe, mais BloodyShow & moi le trouvons vraiment sympa.)_

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, je continue à dire que c'est un OS sans prétention. (:_

_**Une petite review ? **_

_TeamSerpentard._


End file.
